Night Raid Terror
Night Raid Terror is the fourth mission of Just Cause 4: North Rusan. Walkthrough Rico prepares to attack the base guarding the river bank. Little does he know there is a trap waiting for him. Objective 1: Protect your helicopter as it heads to the base You are instructed to get in the helicopter. The CS Superior takes off, heading for North Rusan HQ. About 10 minutes into its flight, the pilot reports North Rusanian Military CS Superiors inbound. You are told to get outside and shoot them down. Again, like Welcome to North Rusan, you have to hang while shooting. However, this time, visibility is low due to darkness rapidly setting in, making this harder. The lights on the choppers though should make it easy to attack the choppers. After all choppers are down, the base is in sight. However, heavy gunfire begins to fill the air as special forces wielding MG76 Storms begin to attack the chopper. The chopper begins to lose stability. This is as far as I can go. Good luck! Rico leaps from the chopper and falls through heavy gunfire and huge spotlights as the special forces shift their fire from the chopper to you. Objective 2: Eliminate all hostiles The special forces close in on you, and these are not easy to deal with, as their light machine guns do not make defeat an easy thing. However, you do have plenty of cover, and you have weapons of your own. After you eliminate them, you walk forward into a massive space. The floor looks like... the bay doors to something massive underneath. The lights come on. Five CS Dominators appear, all of them with Mriyum shielding. One of them begins to speak. Greetings Rico Rodriguez. We have been expecting you. I knew you would come for Tom Sheldon, or perhaps you've come to destroy this base, even. Yeah well, that is not happening. Not on my watch! Who are you, and what have you done with Sheldon?! My name is Adolf Columbus, President of North Rusan. Sheldon is... not doing so good right now. But enough talk! You have caused me A TON of damage! And I intend to fix it by killing you! Get him! Objective 3: Destroy Adolf Columbus's escort The four CS Dominators attack. These are extremely deadly choppers that, with Mriyum shielding, make elimination extremely difficult. There are several ammunition crates around the room, but none of them provide much cover from the four deadly attack helicopters. However, it suddenly begins to rain. And the choppers lose their shields. Now's my chance! thinks Rico as he fires away on the choppers. All four fall as Adolf Columbus flees the battlefield. Coward! Rico just uttered that word before a huge wave of North Rusanian Military special forces arrive on deck. You begin to fight them, but there are simply too much. Objective 4: Escape! Suddenly, explosions fill the ground. A Free North Rusan CS Superior arrives, firing missiles away. Rico! Come on! shouts Charlotte. You manage to grapple to the chopper, and another explosion happens when you pull away. The ground beneath where you were falls away to reveal the river... and something else. Missiles. Hundreds of them. One of them appeared to have gone off prematurely, as there was a smoking crater where one looked like it should've been. Mission complete. Category:Content Category:Missions Category:North Rusan